ffxv_eos_mysteriesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ravus : A propos
Vous trouverez ici toutes les informations concernant Ravus Nox Fleuret. Kingsglaive L’Anneau des Lucii 1’17’13 Luna «Celui qui porte l’Anneau communique avec les Lucii et maîtrise un immense pouvoir.» Nyx «Quel genre de pouvoir ?» Luna «Un pouvoir interdit, enfermé au sein de l’Anneau depuis très longtemps.... Mais les Lucii n’accordent leur pouvoir qu’à ceux qu’ils en jugent dignes.» Nyx «Alors ce gars qui l’a essayé tout à l’heure, j’en déduis qu’il n’en était pas digne.» Luna «C’était mon frère. Ces 12 années ont transformé Ravus. Il était prisonnier du passé et complètement perdu dans sa soif de pouvoir...» Chapitre 9 Bateau de Regis Français Ignis «A propos... Pour en revenir à Ravus...» ... «Vous avez remarqué ? Il avait une prothèse au bras.» ... «Il a perdu son bras dans l’attaque d’Insomnia. Apparemment, il possède un nouveau pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu’il aurait gagné à cette occasion.» ... Gladiolus «Bah ça doit être un pouvoir balèze, alors. Parce que pour qu’un Tenebraen soit promu Grand Commandant du jour au lendemain...» Prompto «C’est vraiment flippant comme pouvoir... Il avait même plus l’air humain. Franchement. Je pensais que c’était parce qu’y descendait des oracles.» Gladiolus «Y a sûrement un lien. N’empêche... ça foutait carrément la trouille.» Noctis «Alors, ça veut dire qu’il lui est forcément arrivé un truc.» Ignis «Sinon, j’ai entendu une autre rumeur... A ce qu’on dit, il serait en possession de l’épée de sa Majesté.» Noctis «Son épée ?» Gladiolus «Comment ça ? Pourquoi il l’aurait ?» Prompto «Tu veux dire une réplique... de celle du tombeau ?» Ignis «Aucune idée... Mais ce n’est pas lié au pouvoir de la famille royale. D’ailleurs... il n’a pas l’air de s’en être servi.» Gladiolus «Il a peut-être de nouveaux pouvoirs, en attendant il fait pas tellement le fier devant le chancelier. Et avec ça, il se balade avec la relique d’un ennemi ?» Anglais Ignis «You know, I was thinking back to our encounter with Ravus.» ... «Do you recall an apparatus in place of his arm?» ... «Seems he lost his old one in the invasion. But in its place, he seems to have acquired new power.» ... Gladiolus «That would help explain how a son of Tenebrae suddenly came to command Niflheim’s army.» Prompto «Now that you mention it, his strength did seem sorta... supernatural. I just chalked it up to the Oracle lineage.» Gladiolus «His ancestry may be part of it, but that alone wouldn’t account for his freakish strength.» Noctis «I wonder what could’ve happened to him?» Ignis «There’s a disturbing rumor about: Lord Ravus has taken to brandishing His Majesty’s sword.» Noctis «My dad’s?» Gladiolus «And what’s the big idea behind that?» Prompto «That his power’s the same as the power of kings?» Ignis «I cannot say for sure, but I have my doubts. Ravus wears the sword, yet does not wield it.» Gladiolus «For all his newfound powers, he’s still the chancellor’s lapdog... holding on to the enemy king’s sword like some badge of honor.» Chapitre 10 Radio On annonce que le Grand Commandant Ravus devrait être exécuté suite à son raid sanglant sur Altissia. La carrière du Grand Commandant Ravus avait progressé de façon spectaculaire après le drame de la cérémonie du traité de paix. Après avoir tué l’Archéen, il avait pris la tête de la garnison impériale basée au Lucis. Toutefois, son attaque contre l’Hydréenne n’a pas eu le même succès, sa stratégie ayant causé la perte de nombreux vaisseaux et soldats, et la mort d’innombrables civils. Chapitre 12 Tenebrae Maria ...«Mais au fait, Votre Altesse ! L’Anneau des Lucii ! Dame Lunafreya... le gardait. Est-elle parvenue à vous le remettre ?» Noctis «Hhh... Hm.» Maria «Aaaah ! Que les Six soient loués ! Ainsi que Maître Ravus ! Il en sera soulagé !» Noctis «Ravus ?» Maria «Prince Noctis... Allez-vous à la capitale impériale ?» Noctis «Oui.» Maria «Maître Ravus y est. Il a l’épée de Sa Majesté Regis. Il m’a confié qu’il désirait vivement vous remettre cet héritage en mains propres. Malheureusement... je ne sais pas s’il en aura la possibilité.» Noctis «Je le retrouverai. C’est promis.» Journal La chute du Niflheim ? Depuis sa défaite à Altissia, l’empire sombre dans le chaos. Le Grand Commandant de l’armée, Ravus Nox Fleuret, a été condamné à la peine capitale pour haute trahison, et son successeur n’a pas encore été nommé. La population est désormais victime des assauts de troupes magitech incontrôlées qui se sont échappées du centre de recherche de l’armurerie Haulhex, qui était à la charge du professeur Verstael Besithia. Nombreux sont ceux qui parlent de punition divine que l’empire subirait pour s’être attaqué aux Six... Chapitre 13 bis ... Ignis «Ravus voulait lui (Noctis) donner l’épée de Sa Majesté...» Gladiolus «Ouais, faut croire... Ça veut dire qu’il l’a accepté en tant que roi élu.» Chapitre 13 Les lettres de Ravus L’Empereur craint le serment avec l’Archéen et a ordonné à l’armée de te retrouver. Il est trop dangereux pour toi de rester au Lucis. Je vais t’envoyer une escorte. Tu rentreras à Tenebrae avec Gentiana. Bien qu’il ait reçu la grâce du Foudroyeur, Noctis est toujours aussi faible et désemparé qu’un enfant. Oublie les serments, Lunafreya. Le prince n’est pas digne de ton sacrifice, ni même que je lui remette l’épée de Sa Majesté Regis. Reste sous la protection d’Accordo. N’entre en contact avec aucun représentant de l’empire. Je ne saurais t’empêcher d’accomplir le serment si c’est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne puis que prier que tu y survivras, et te jurer de remettre l’épée de Sa Majesté Regis à Noctis s’il acquiert le pouvoir du roi élu. Combat Ardyn «J’ai une petite récompense pour toi. J’espère que ça te fera plaisir. Regarde. Tu le reconnais, au moins ?» Ravus «Tue-moi... Tue-moiii !»